Trim panels are typically attached to a vehicle body, such as, for example, to doors, side walls, and exterior panels, to present either an aesthetically pleasing outward appearance to someone viewing the vehicle or an aesthetically pleasing and/or ergonomic inward appearance to someone occupying the passenger compartment or using the vehicle. Trim panels often include a variety of components, each having a specific function. For example, a trim panel may include a structural frame used in attaching the trim panel to a body panel. Further, the structural frame may be attached using U-nut, push-pin, or some other type of fasteners. Moreover, fasteners may be distributed around the periphery or over an inner surface of the structural frame to adequately attach the trim panel to the body panel.
Due to the types of fasteners used, the way the fasteners may be distributed, and the exposure of the attachments to intensive vibration conditions when a vehicle is being operated, trim panels tend to move with respect to body panels generating noise, or what is commonly referred to as buzz, squeak, and rattle (BSR) noises. BSR can occur in vehicles such as automobiles, trucks, and aircraft.
The common practice within the industry to reduce vibration and eliminate associated noise is to place a flat component made of open cell, low compression load deflection (CLD) foam between the trim and body panels. However, such foam is not without drawbacks. For instance, the use of foam increases costs. Foam must also be placed between the trim and body panels in assembly adding another step to the assembly process. In some instances, such as with highly contoured trim panels, larger foam structures must be used to reduce or eliminate BSR further increasing costs and complicating assembly.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for a vehicle trim panel that effectively reduces BSR between the trim panel and a vehicle body without significantly increased cost or complicated assembly.